paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostine
Frostine Zephyrine is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. In the Tundra-Centurion AU and the CenturiRealm, she is the older sister of Everest and Vale, and the younger sister of Jenara. In Shadows of Camaraderie, she is the middle child, younger than Jenara and older than Vale. Frostine is a young Husky fascinated with capturing the world in the form of photography. She is not a member of the PAW Patrol. Appearance Normal Appearance Frostine is a female Husky who has the same grayish-lavender fur as Everest, except with a bit more blue than Everest. She doesn't have any "socks" on her legs, similar to her brother Vale. She has a white underbelly and light blue eyes. The top of her muzzle is the same light blue as the rest of her, and the fur around her eyes are also white. Anthro Appearance Frostine bears the same markings in anthro form that she has in anthro form. She occasionally wears glasses like Jenara, however more often than not. She typically wears a black blouse with dark blue jeans. Frostine wears her personal symbol - an aperture symbol - on the right side chest. She will sometimes wear a pink flower on her ear. Bio Frostine is the second oldest of the Zephyrine pups, just older than Everest and Vale. When she was born, she was a very shy and reserved individual. She was the polar opposite to her sister, Jenara, who was unnaturally effervescent and outgoing. The husky sisters spent nearly every waking moment together. Cuddling up for movies and snacks, binge-watching TV shows, or even just taking a stroll on a lovely spring afternoon. Frostine loved it all, but she disliked her sister's enthusiasm for gymnastics. Frostine liked to photograph, to preserve memories. She is very nostalgic, and even hoards useless items sometimes just for the memories. When Everest and Vale were born, she grew apart from Jenara, fearing that she would spend more time with them than with her. That vision came to pass as Vale became interested in gymnastics. Eventually, all four siblings restored their bonds, and will protect each other always until the end of time. When Everest joins the PAW Patrol, Frostine planned a huge party for her to celebrate. She took all the photos, of course. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Frostine was deeply saddened by the death of her aunt, and actually was able to get closer to Vale. The two reacted similarly to the death, and Frostine photographed more often to prevent the further loss of memory. Personality Frostine is the kind of individual who is absolutely OCD about her organization. Everything must be precise and organized. She is also a bit hyper, rushing around to do things. Frostine is also a very creative and very adventurous individual, able to compose wonderful works with her photography, and is even thinking about making a calendar with her photos of some of the PAW Patrol pups. She's a typical young adult girl, whose concerns consist of cute boys and taking care of her family. However, despite her somewhat mature demeanor, she does somewhat pester her friends to be organized like she is... If something is messy, her OCD kicks in... In addition, she is also somewhat bothered by whoever tries to hit on or flirt with her siblings, and is not overly fond of Frostbound. Despite this, she is still a loveable young Husky. Trivia Fears Unlike Jenara and Tundra, Frostine lacks the fear of snakes. - Brontophobia (Fear of Thunder) - Nyctophobia (Fear of the Dark) - Pediophobia (Fear of Dolls, she thinks they're creepy... Refused to play with them when she was younger) - Fear of Being Forgotten Family - Everest (Sister) - Jenara (Sister) - Vale (Brother) - Tundra (Cousin) - Blizzard (Cousin) - Glacier (Uncle) - Snowdrop (Aunt, Deceased) Friends - Most, if not all, of the PAW Patrol - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Frostbound (Sort of...) - Primavera - Lux - Tierra - Umbravivo - Arabella - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina Hobbies - Photography - Talking about cute boys - Watching TV and snacking - Taking morning jogs - Spending time with friends More TBD Miscellaneous Facts * Frostine is not very fond of Frostbound, as the two of them are the same age of 18, and Frostbound is dating 16-year-old Everest, who is two years younger than them. * She loves to photograph, and can always be seen with either a camera or a phone, keeping spare SD cards and batteries in her pockets. * Frostine loves to talk about cute boys with her friends, or the girls of the PAW Patrol. She is sometimes teased by Skye or Everest or some other girl when Frostine has her eyes on a particular guy... * While she doesn't like to admit it, she is very good at dancing, and can even break-dance. * Frostine is actually bisexual, leaning more towards other girls. However, she still loves talking about guys because she is secretly insecure about her sexuality. * One of her favorite pastimes is photographing the bay and the surrounding wilderness. She occasionally ventures up Jake's mountain to snap pictures of the wintry scenes. * In an upcoming episode, there is a charity event that showcases photography and other forms of art for the community to pay to participate, view, and win contest. Frostine enters one such contest, but goes to the PAW Patrol to help her with her portfolio. Story Appearances Fanfictions None Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups and the Photogenic Philanthropy! Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Short Stories - An Overprotective Husky Short Stories by Others None Gallery Coming Soon! Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:First gen Category:Teenager Category:Teenagers Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Relatives Category:Relative to Everest Category:Everest's Family